


Finding Home

by GoddessKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKissed/pseuds/GoddessKissed
Summary: This is a poem/prose piece I wrote about experiencing love for the first time and learning to stand against the world for that love.  I hope you enjoy.





	Finding Home

Does love speak as of that I have never heard?  Does it speak to only those that listen?  For this, I have no answer but I seek to find.  What I am feeling, surely no other has felt before me. Must I float through the sea of emotions alone battling the crashing waves? Must I stand by and question or shall I jump, like I would jump into the ice-covered lake with my clothed body wet.  Shall I stick to this idea, this feeling, or will I run through the blooming meadows?  Does this confusion stop, or will it forever be only mine?  I waited so long to find what I now have and now, know fear.  I watch her slip into the crowd and ask who have I become and why shouldn’t I give chase?  Does my heart listen to my mind, or is it my soul that controls all?  Must I shout from the mountain tops of my desires so everyone may know or must I hide in the shadows capturing fleeting moments of bliss?  If I admit what I have felt, shall I ever feel it again, or shall I feel it forever?  Is it that I am afraid of not knowing or is it the fear of being sure?  For this I know not either.  Will she tell me and will my body believe?  Shall I ever know color or shall I see only the gray mist?  How could I forsake myself and deprive my heart of fully knowing her for the sake of a belief that isn’t solely mine, but of the masses?

Do not laugh at my wars and doubts, for you cannot see the bonds that hold me and the fear that paralyzes me. You stand there, not knowing anything of me, but yet say I do not feel appropriately? Do you know the demons that invade my dreams or hear my screams that the wind muffles through the leaves?  Do you hear the voices that pour out words to strike against me or the feet that trample me for nothing more than fun?  If you know none of this, then how can you begin to understand me or my hesitation?

But yet, she stares into my soul and I feel her gaze upon me as though I stand naked and raw for her personal viewing.  Is it me that she is seeing?  Does she truly see and accept all that is there?  If yes, then I am truly newly born.  Is this the ultimate love that I have always sought?   Her unconditional love?  I think the answer has come as bright and silently as the falling star I wished upon. Her words, her actions, her.  She has slowly burn through the ice that has surrounded me and finally I am free of the idea that I was unworthy of love. She is now my true North.  She has unknowingly guided me, through her love, to the place I had never found, but always sought.  I have found the place of myself and my own; I have found home.


End file.
